Lloraré hasta cansarme
by Yuli D. Monkey
Summary: Entonces, comprendi que él aun amaba a esa persona... Aun no la olvidaba y no me volvía en su persona especial por ese recuerdo que no quería olvidar de su primer amor...


**Lloraré hasta cansarme.**

 **Viñeta.**

Sus ojos dirigieron al peli rojo, la mirada que contemplaba, su rostro demacrado. Planteaban al rubio si todos sus esfuerzos habían dado frutos, pesé a todo, no era verdad.

Creía fielmente que ese tiempo pasando con el peli rojo podría sanar su roto corazón, días donde solamente pasaban el tiempo en silencio, otros que aprovechaban para hablar cualquier tontería, no fue suficiente. El corazón de Kaminari Denki, nunca le llego a su amigo y al único que amaba con esa mirada llena de melancolía.

Entonces, comprendió que él aun amaba a esa persona... Aun no la olvidaba y no se volvía en su persona especial por ese recuerdo que no quería olvidar de su primer amor, aquel primer amor que le rompió de la misma forma el corazón.

Los lloriqueos que ahora intentaba cesar en silencio, dolía y quemaba su pecho. Algo tan profundo, complejo y terminaba por destrozarlo desde su interior, no le importaba si era observado por su amigo, solo quería soltar todos esos sentimientos. Sin ser rechazado por él directamente, sin decir una sola palabra llego a comprender que nunca alcanzaría los sentimientos del contrario.

—Oye, ¿Por qué lloras? —pregunto el peli rojo viéndolo con esas desbordantes lagrimas que caían por su rostro

—No es nada, solo descubrí que el amor es una mierda —dijo sin más, ocultando su mirada en sus piernas y rodeándose con sus brazos —y tu ¿Qué piensas?

—Expresarme por ese sentimiento, no sabría decírtelo al cien por ciento pero comprendo una parte de lo que dices, —se rasco la nuca un poco dudoso de su respuesta, Kirishima no sabía realmente como responderé —aún asi creo que, por lo que pasas es solo una etapa de un enamoramiento fallido

—Quisiera renunciar a ese sentimiento, —susurro volviendo a sollozar debido por el dolor—nunca más sentirlo porque sé que me volverán a dañar… ¡No! Miento, no me volverán a dañar…

— ¿Por qué dices eso? Acaso aseguras que nunca te volverás a enamorarte —comento Kirishima sorprendido ante lo dicho

—Es solo que… yo no terminare enamorándome de nuevo, porque pesé a todo lo que pase… Y-yo seguiré amando a esa persona —entre hipidos más que nada pudo explicar lo que tenía dentro de su interior —es de la única persona… de la cual me puedo enamorar perdidamente, tal vez renunciar sea una pésima opción… pero lo veo imposible… eso de enamorarme otra vez

— ¿Qué dices? Claro que puedes enamorarte otra vez —finalizo Kirishima a esa pequeña platica

Río levemente ante esa ironía de la vida, se levantó de aquel lugar limpiándose las lágrimas y dándose unos pequeños golpes en las mejillas, caminando a la salida del cuarto de Kirishima, se despidió con la mano mientras salía y daba rumbo a su cuarto.

¿Por qué le seguía doliendo? Le destrozaba y quemaba, se volvía un hueco en su interior, no podía culpar al peli rojo de nada, él había sido el idiota que se enamoró sin comprender la situación, esa delicada situación por la cual había pasado su amigo. Logro confesarse, decir sus sentimientos, no espero nada del rubio cenizo al cual se confesó, porque sabía que tenía puesta su atención a cierto peli verde, mala idea enamorarse de ese chico.

Mala idea enamorarse del otro destrozado, porque al final… Él termino más que destrozado, con el corazón hecho trizas y más que nada, llorar hasta el cansancio desatando esos sentimientos que nunca iba a lograr expresarle, ya que daba por terminada esa etapa, una donde nunca iba a superar ese amor.

Simple, como el agua. Kaminari Denki se había perdido en su mirada del contrario, Kirishima Eijirou del cual no iba a saber nada de sus sentimientos. Los guardaría bajo llave en el fondo de su corazón mientras desataba sus otras pasiones.

* * *

 **Hola, personitas y nuevos flanesitos ocasionalmente publicare por este fandom...** — **anda en su momento sad** — **Tan sad se puso esto :'v**

 **No se solo me dieron ganas de escribir esto y se escribió solo, ;-; ando sad...**

 **Muy sad, los dejo... con mi momento sad (?**

 **Volvere porque aún me queda cumplir otros 29 one-shots, drabbles o viñetas... XD**


End file.
